Hey Monday
by quinn18
Summary: Bella and Edward were engaged to be married in 1918 the night before the wedding Bella got changed and a few months later Edward did to they have been apart for more than 90 years, what happens when they meet again at a club where Bella plays. All vamps
1. Homecoming

Chapter 1: Homecoming

B POV

Our life is boring. We go to school, come home, and hunt once a week. Everyone in my "family" have mates, except for me. There's Christopher (who goes by Chris) and Emily, Jackson and Amelia, Erik and Roxanne (who goes by Roxie), and then there is me, Bella. The one thing that I hate about my life is that I have met my soul mate, but we were torn apart. His name was Edward Mason and we were engaged to be married 91 years ago in 1918. The night before the wedding I was changed by Chris after being attacked that almost left me dead. I guess if you haven't figured out what were are then I should probably tell you, we're vampires. The one good thing about our coven is that we're vegetarian; we drink the blood from animals instead of human.

About a year ago we decided to do something with our boring lives, so we made a band and named it Hey Monday (**named after my favorite band, most of the songs will be by them)**. Erik plays the drums, Roxie plays the bass guitar, Jackson plays the electric guitar and the acoustic guitar, and I sing and play the piano along with the drums when Erik feels the need to "rap his heart out" as he puts it, but I don't mind. Amelia decides on our clothes for shows and does our hair and makeup; Chris and Emily are our managers.

"Bella, we are having a family meeting downstairs, everyone is already down there." Emily said gently. I nodded and got up.

I got downstairs and saw everyone cuddled up on the couches. I have always been alone since my change, but I didn't want anyone but Edward. The love of my life is dead, buried six feet under in some Chicago graveyard. Of course, after I was changed I started keeping tabs on Edward. A few months after my change he came down with the Spanish Influenza and I couldn't do anything. I remember begging Chris to go and change him but he would always say that his doctor, Dr. Cullen, had everything under control but I still begged.

"We've decided to move again. We have been living here for almost five years and some people are starting to get suspicious." Chris said.

"Ok, where are we going this time?" Roxie asked.

"We have decided on a small town in Washington called Forks." Emily said.

"Oh course, the rainiest place in the U.S., its perfect." Amelia the brainiac said.

That reminds me that I should probably tell you about our powers. Amelia is, like I said a few seconds ago, a brainiac. You can ask that girl any question and the answer just pops into her head. Jackson can tell people's auroras; he says that everyone has a color around them and its shows what kind of person they are. I can tell what people's desires are, all I have to do is concentrate on a person and I can tell what they want. Emily, Chris, Roxie, and Erik don't really have a power, but Chris says that all powers really are is a trait that is magnified during the change. Emily brought her kind and caring nature, Chris brought his compassion for others, Roxie brought her vanity, and Erik brought his muscles, he is, without a doubt, the strongest vampire I have ever met.

"Ok, we are leaving at the end of the week so anything that you want to bring with you, pack it up. We have already sent the cars besides the ones that we usually drive." Chris said.

"So what are going to do about the band?" Erik asked.

"We'll just have to start all over again, I'm sure there's a place in the house for us to practice and there must be places where we can play." I said.

Everyone looked at me and nodded their heads in shock. Truthfully I was shocked at myself as well; I haven't said that much in a day, let alone a few minutes. Ever since I was changed I have been mildly depressed. I didn't wear gothic clothes or wear a lot of black lipstick, but I also didn't talk much. Music is one of the only things can bring me out of it. We all left the room and went to our own rooms.

Over the week I chose what I would bring to Forks and wrote a few new songs, nothing was inspiring me lately.

The night before we left Emily told us that she got us a gig at a club in Port Angeles on Saturday night so at least I have something to look forward to.

4 MONTHS LATER

E POV

My life is so boring. I go to school, come home and then go hunting once a week. I live with three couples, Carlisle and Esme, Jasper and Alice, and Emmett and Rosalie, and then there's me, Edward. I lost the love of my life, Bella Swan, 91 years ago on the eve of our wedding. A few months later I became ill with the Spanish Influenza and was changed by Carlisle before the disease killed me.

"Family meeting." Esme said from the living room.

"It's time to move again, we have been here too long and people are starting to get suspicious." Carlisle said once we were all in the living room.

"So where are we going this time?" Rosalie asked.

"Forks, Washington." Esme said.

"Ooh yay, this will be amazing, I can see it already. I also see us all at a club in Port Angeles watching an awesome band on Saturday, and someone is ogling at the brunette lead singer." Alice said giving me a look. The worst part, no one bets against Alice.

So I should probably tell you about our powers, Carlisle believes that we all brought something to this life from our human life. Alice can see the future, but it's not set in stone, it's based on someone's decisions. Jasper is an empath; he can feel and change everyone's feelings. I can read minds. Esme brought her 'motherliness' as she calls it, Carlisle brought his want to help others, especially since he is a doctor, Rosalie brought her beauty which, unfortunately, brought he vanity, and Emmett brought his muscles.

"Alright so now that that is all taken care of we leave in three hours.

The ride to Forks was interesting. And Saturday came quicker than we would have though. We are going to the club that Alice saw in her vision and then we start school on Monday.

We got to the club and found seats in the back of the room.

"Everyone I would like to welcome back from last week, Hey Monday!!!!" the announcer on the stage said. The lights were off but there was a spotlight on him.

Then the music started to play and the lights on the stage turned on. There was a big guy playing the drums and a beautiful blonde girl playing the bass guitar, across the stage from her was a guy playing the acoustic guitar that looked like he could be the girl's twin. Then I looked at the lead singer, she was stunning, she had shiny, straight brown hair that went to her shoulders, but it also had some blonde in it. That's when I recognized her. I heard gasps.

"Edward, their all vampires." Alice said from beside me.

"It's Bella." I said. Before the brunette started singing she looked at me after hearing her name and her eyes got wide, so I'm guessing she recognized me to.

**(Song is Homecoming by Hey Monday.)**

**Homecoming, I'm coming, my sweet mistake**

**Summers over, hope it's not too late**

**I'm pacing, impatient, up in my head**

**Taken back to the sidewalk where we met**

**And you carved out our names**

**Do you remember that?**

**I'm coming home, I'm coming home**

**Did you take off while I was gone?**

**I missed it all, I messed you up, I missed you**

**I'm coming home, I wanna know**

**When all the leaves begin to fall**

**If I'm falling, falling apart for you**

**Descending, I'm spinning, lost all defense**

**How could you swallow me again?**

**I left you, I meant to, couldn't let you in**

**Never mind a single work I said**

**Carve out your name**

**Do you remember that?**

**I'm coming home, I'm coming home**

**Did you take off while I was gone?**

**I missed it all, I messed you up, I missed you**

**I'm coming home, I wanna know**

**When all the leaves begin to change**

**If I'm falling, falling apart?**

**You've got control of me, is this the end of me?**

'**Cause I just can't cut up the strings**

**I'm coming back, don't let your heart go**

**Please don't walk away**

**Homecoming, I'm coming**

**I'm coming back**

**I'm coming home, I'm coming home**

**Did you take off while I was gone?**

**I missed it all, I messed you up, I missed you**

**I'm coming home, I wanna know**

**When all the leaves begin to fall**

**If I'm falling, falling apart**

**I'm coming home, I'm coming home**

**Did you take off while I was gone?**

**(Homecoming, I'm coming, my sweet mistake)**

**I missed it all, I messed you up, I missed you**

**(Summers over, hope it's not too late)**

**I'm coming home, I wanna know**

**What all the leaves begin to fall**

**(Homecoming, I'm coming, my sweet mistake)**

**I'm falling, falling apart for you**

The band left the stage and music began to play from speakers.

"Excuse me, but the band would like to meet the seven of you." A big guy came up to us and said.

We nodded and followed him.

Once back stage we came face to face with the band and three other people.

"Hello, I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but we noticed you from back stage, are you visiting the area?" one of the guys asked.

"No we actually have a residence in Forks." Carlisle said.

"As do we." The same guy said. "Now I am being very rude, my name is Christopher and this is my lovely wife Emily, this is Jackson and his wife Amelia, Erik and his wife Roxanne, and this is Bella." The guy, Christopher, said.

"I am Carlisle, this is my wife Esme, Jasper and his wife Alice, Emmett and his wife Rosalie and this is Edward." Carlisle said doing the same for us.

"Edward could I talk to you alone?" Bella asked.

"Of course." I said and I followed her into a dressing room.

"When and where were you changed?" she asked me.

"1918 in Chicago, you?" I asked her.

"Same, what was your last name?" She asked.

"Mason, yours?"

"Swan." She said.

"Bella." I whispered. "Is it really you?"

She nodded, "Yes, it's really me."

She jumped into my arms dry sobbing. A few minutes later we walked out of the dressing room hand in hand. Alice was jumping up and down squealing, while everyone just looked dumbfounded.

"Alright what'd we miss?" Both Emmett and Erik asked.

"You know how I told you guys about the love of my life?" Bella asked her family and they nodded. "Well this is him."

"And this is the love of my life I was telling you guys about." I said to my family.

I looked at everyone to see their reactions. Esme and Emily looked like they were about to start crying, Carlisle and Christopher looked happy, Alice and Amelia were jumping around and squealing, Rosalie and Roxanne looked smug, and Jasper and Jackson had grins on their faces, and Emmett and Erik just looked confused. I smiled at Bella and she smile back at me.


	2. Set Off

B POV

Surprisingly the rest of the weekend flew by. We spent a lot of time with the Cullen's and realized we all had a lot in common. Carlisle and Chris are both doctors; Esme and Emily are both motherly; Jasper and Jackson are both very interested in the civil war; Alice and Amelia are both shopaholics; Erik and Emmett are both very strong and they love to play pranks on people; Rosalie and Roxie both love cars. Edward and I still have the same things in common as we did in the early 1900's, we both play the piano, we read the same books, and we listen to the same kinds of music.

Edward and I decided to take it slow and we are dating. It's now Monday morning and we are about to leave to meet the Cullen's at Forks High.

"Hey, we're ready to go, are you?" Roxie asked.

"Yeah, I am." I said getting up from my couch and abandoning the book I am currently reading.

I got to the garage to see Chris getting into his blue 2010 Cadillac STS, while Emily got into her grey 2010 Cadillac SRX Crossover and then with a wave, they headed off to work. Amelia and Jackson got into Jackson's silver 2010 Cadillac CTS Coupe, while Roxie and Erik got into Erik's silver 2010 Cadillac EXT and I got into my baby, a black 2010 Cadillac XLR Roadster. If you haven't noticed, we love our Cadillac's. **(Links to car pictures are on my profile, even the ones not mentioned, any additional cars will be added when they come up.)**

We got to school and everyone was looking at us. A shiny, silver Volvo came into the lot and parked beside me. Edward and the rest of the Cullen's, beside Carlisle and Esme, got out and walked over to us.

"Nice Car." Edward said to me."

"Thanks, we're a Cadillac family, nice Volvo." I said and Edward looked at the other 2 cars parked beside me and laughed.

"Hey no dissing my Volvo, it's my baby." He said.

"Edward, we're going to get our schedules. Are you coming?" Alice asked.

"Yeah." He said to Alice before turning to me. "I'll see you whenever we have a class together."

I nodded and with a quick kiss on the cheek he left.

The bell rang soon after and we all went to our first class, which also just happens to have all of us in it. We got to the music room and got into our groups, our group meaning my family. Before the bell rang all of the Cullen's walked in. Rosalie spotted us and started walking over with the rest at her heals.

"Hello class, we have five new students joining us today." She said and then walked up to the Cullen's. "This is Rosalie Hale, senior; Jasper Hail, senior; Emmett Cullen, senior; Alice Cullen, junior; and Edward Cullen, also a junior." She said and I could see every female drooling over Edward. "We usually split up into groups of five and the group is the same all year long, so you five will be fine together, correct?" They nodded. "Good, today you are excused from doing any work since we are just presenting our projects. Now, who would like to go first?" She asked. "No one wants to volunteer. Fine then, how about you five." She said pointing to us and we nodded.

"You know, the only reason she picked us is because we actually are in a band so no one is going to be able to do much better than us." Emmett said to low and fast for a human to hear. We smiled.

We all went to our spots but Alice went up to a spare microphone to be a backup singer.

**(Song is Set Off by Hey Monday.)**

**In the dark**

**It's getting hard to breathe**

**Suffocating, something's wrong**

**I feel so incomplete**

**They stop and stare**

**And try to drag us down**

**Light the fuse, flip the switch**

**Baby, hold your ground**

**You and me**

**They wanna break us**

**Let's shake it up**

'**Cause they will never take us**

**Set off all the fires**

**Set off your alarms**

**I don't care what they say**

'**Cause they don't know who we are**

**Set off all the fires**

**Set off your alarms**

**They can give us all they've got**

**You're all I want**

**All their fears**

**Watch them all come true**

**All their words are well offered**

**And tell us what to do**

**Hit and run**

**There's nothing left to prove**

**Break their hold, slip away**

**Forever me and you**

**You and me**

**They wanna break us**

**Let's shake it up**

'**Cause they will never take us**

**Set off all the fires**

**Set of you alarms**

**I don't care what they say**

'**Cause they don't know who we are**

**Set off all the fires**

**Set off your alarms**

**They can give us all they've got**

**You're all I want**

**Let's burn their eyes**

**And wave goodbye**

**Let's start the fire**

**Set off all the fires**

**Set off your alarms**

**I don't care what they say**

'**Cause they don't know who we are**

**Set off all the fires**

**Set off your alarms**

**I don't care what they say**

'**Cause they don't know who we are**

**Set off all the fires**

**Set off you alarms**

**They can give us all they've got**

**You're all I want, you're all I want**

Our song ended and everyone clapped. Once everyone else finished we got to do whatever we wanted so we talked to the Cullen's. Once the bell ran I went to Trig with Edward, Alice and Amelia,, did nothing, went to history with Edward and Amelia, and learned about the Revolutionary War, and went to Spanish with Edward, Jasper, and Jackson, and watched some stupid Spanish soap opera called Rebelde. (**I actually watched this in my Spanish class and it was pretty good, even if no one understood what they were saying, thank god for sub titles.)** Next we went to lunch. We stood in line to get our food, or props as we liked to call them, and then went to our usual table where the rest of my family and the Cullen's sat.

"Hey Bella, Rosalie, Amelia, and I are going shopping on Saturday, do you want to come?" Alice asked me once Edward and I sat down.

"Sure." I said.

"See I told you she wouldn't- wait what?" Roxie asked confused. "You have never gone shopping with us, you hate it."

"I never said I hated it, I just am never in the mood to go shopping." I told her

"Or, not that's she's found Edward again she wants to get something to spice up their relationship, if you know what I mean." Erik said, waggling his eyebrows.

"You are so sick." I said.

He smiled and shrugged his shoulders as if to say 'you know it's true'.

"So what do you have next?" I asked Edward, ignoring the looks I was getting from Erik and the looks Edward was getting from Emmett.

"Biology, you?" he asked.

"Biology, what's after that?" I asked

"Gym." He said with a disgusted look.

"Do you not like gym?" I asked him.

"I do just not with humans." He said.

"Oh, because we can't use full strength or full speed." I said knowingly.

"Yeah, that's why me and my family like to play baseball as much as possible." He told me.

"When do you play baseball?" I asked.

"Whenever there is a thunderstorm." He said.

"Speaking of thunderstorms, there is going to be one Friday night around five, would your family like to join us?" Alice asked.

I looked at the rest of my family and then nodded. "Sure, why not."

"Yes." Emmett boomed. "We will finally have an even amount of players."

Of course Emmett's loud voice caused everyone in the cafeteria to look at us.

Then the bell rang so Edward and I went to out lockers, which were conveniently right next to each other, and then went to the biology room.

The rest of the day went by quickly. Edward and I sat next to each other in biology and then we sat on the bleachers and talked during gym. After school we all went to our house to hang out. That's basically how the rest of our week went. School was the same except for the fact that the Cullen's are now here. Plus I wrote more songs.

It was now Saturday and we were getting ready to leave when Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Jackson, and Erik came bursting through the front door.

"You know Emily is not going to be happy about that." I said pointing to the door that was now on the ground with a bunch of cracks in it.

Erik picked it up and sat it in the door frame. "That'll be good until we get a new one. She'll never even notice."

I rolled my eyes at him.

"So what are you guys doing here, I thought u left early this morning for a day full of hunting." I said.

"well we went for a little bit but then decided to be your bag carriers at the mall." Emmett said.

I raised my eyebrows. "You want to carry our bags?" I asked suspiciously.

They all nodded.

"Whatever." I said.

We heard footsteps coming up the steps and saw the door handle turning. The door opened but it came off its hinges.

"Erik." Emily said in that calm-but-very-angry tone, as she put the door against the wall.

"Yes mom." Erik asked innocently.

"Care to explain why the front door is not attached to its hinges?" She asked.

"Well you see, us guys were at the Cullen's after we went hunting and we decided to go shopping with the girls. We wanted to get here before they left so we ran in and i maybe forgot to open the door." He said while we all laughed.

"I hope you plan to fix this." She said.

"Of course." Erik said. "I'll take my truck when we go shopping and stop somewhere to get a new door."

"Good." She said and walked off to her office.

"So anyone have any idea where we can get a new door?" Erik asked.

We laughed and decided which cars to take.

"How about we go by couple, that way we have plenty of room for what we're going to get." Amelia suggested and we all agreed.

"So are we taking your car love?" Edward asked me.

"Sure, it's not raining so we can put the top down.

"Ok, Jasper, Rose and Emmett and I will meet you in Port Angeles. We are going to run home and get my Porsche and Rose's BMW." Alice said and then they took off.

"Ok, now seriously, where the hell are we going to get a door?" Erik asked seriously.

We rolled our eyes and walked out the door. Erik and Roxie got into Emmett's truck, Jackson and Amelia got into Jackson's car, and Edward and I got into my car.

I turned it on and put the top down before taking off.

Halfway to Port Angeles, Edward's call phone went off.

"Hello Alice." He said into the phone.

"_Where are we going to meet?"_ I heard her ask through the phone.

Edward looked at me. "Tell her at the main entrance of the mall."

"Did you hear Bella, Alice?" he asked.

"_Yes."_ She said and then hung up.

After that we rode in a comfortable silence for the rest of the ride to Port Angeles.

We parked farther away from the other cars in the parking lot and waited for everyone to get here. Once we were all parked I put the roof and shut the car off.

We shopped for a good twelve hours before we headed to the last store in the mall. We had gone to Maurices, Captain T's, Much T Shirts, and Jennie Hill. We were now headed to The Toggery while the guys went to different places. Erik and Emmett were going to look for a new door while Edward went to get something but wouldn't tell me what, and Jasper and Jackson went with him. Alice started squealing while Roxie, Rose, Amelia and I looked at her confused.

"You'll find out soon enough." Was all she said before she started prancing to the entrance of the store.

I looked at Rose, Roxie, and Amelia and they just shrugged so we started following Alice.

An hour later we walked out of the store laughing with our hands full of bags.

Alice called Jasper while Rose called Emmett to tell them that we were done and wanted to know how much longer they were going to be.

"They are done now and are waiting by the cars." Alice said.

"So are Emmett and Erik." Rose said.

We went out and headed home.

E POV

After twelve hours of shopping we split up. Emmett and Erik went to look for a door. The girls went to the last store on Alice's list. And I went to get something with the assistance of Jasper and Jackson. We went into Tiffany's & Co. **(the store is actually in Seattle, but let's just think that there is one in Port Angeles.)**

"Can I help you guys?" A girl asked when we entered the store.

"Yes actually, I am looking for an engagement ring." I told the girl.

"Ok, follow me." She told us.

The girl led us to a variety of rings.

"Thank you." I said to her.

"No problem, if you need anything please let me or one of our other employees know." She said and walked off.

After looking for a little while I finally found the perfect ring. (**I can't really describe it but there is a link on my profile.)**

"Dude, it's perfect." Jasper said and Jackson nodded.

"I know." I said. "Excuse me miss, I would like to buy this ring." I told a girl who was walking in our direction.

"Of course, what size?" she asked.

I looked at Jackson. "Five." He said.

The girl nodded and went to the back of the store to get the ring. When she came back I bought it and we headed to the parking lot where we saw Emmett and Erik.

"Well, let me see it." Emmett said and Erik nodded.

I took the ring out of the box and showed it to them.

"Seriously man, that is absolutely perfect for Bella." Erik said.

I nodded my head and put the box back in my pocket.

Jasper's phone started ringing and 2 seconds later Emmett's started ringing as well.

"They are on their way out." They both said in unison.

A few minutes later the girls emerged from the mall entrance and made their way over .I made sure the ring was hidden deep inside my pocket and on the way home I decided on how to propose to her.

**Well there's chapter 2, if any of you are thinking that it's too early in their relationship to get married, just remember that they were engaged before and have been apart for almost a century.**

**I do know how he is going to propose and I'm excited to write it, it will be in the next chapter.**

**Well I hope u liked this one and I will try to get the next one up either by the end of this week or sometime in the beginning of next week.**


	3. My Little Girl

B POV

It's been a few weeks since the Cullen's have come to Forks and it is now December. It's Friday and my birthday. After school we were all going to the Cullen's house and Emily and Chris would meet us there.

During school Edward and I talked about a lot of stuff but he seemed to be daydreaming most of the time.

During lunch we all talked about what we wanted to do, we decided to go for a family hunt when we were all there. Then Alice, Rosalie, Roxie, and Amelia decided that we should all look nice , so after the hunt they were going to play 'Bella Barbie', much to my protests.

So after school we made our way to the Cullen's and waited for Chris and Emily to arrive.

"Dude this is going to be so exciting!" Emmett boomed and Erik agreed, but after the outburst it was fairly quiet.

"Five seconds until they arrive." Alice said and five second later they walked through the door.

After we filled them in on what we were doing we left. We stayed together for most of the hunt but then broke up into couples. About an hour later we met back up again and went to the house.

"C'mon Bella, let's go play!" Alice said excitedly.

We went upstairs and picked out each other's clothes, and did hair and makeup.

They made sure my hair was pin straight like it usually is for our concerts. They made my eyes look smoky and put on a thin layer of clear lip gloss. They put me in hi-rise black acid wash skinny jeans, a navy blue and white rugby striped long-sleeved shirt, a black jacket that looked like u would find it in the military and a pair of grey flannel boots that has a black bow around it.

Amelia is wearing a short black/gray dress with a pair of black wedge sandals that has criss-crossing straps.

Roxie was dressed in a small silver dress with pair of 5" silver heels.

Alice is wearing a pink and maroon strapless dress with a pair of steel gray 4" heels.

Rose was dressed in a tight looking red open backed dress with a pair of red 4.25" heels.

We went downstairs and all the guys were looking at us as if we were something to eat. Alice ran off and then was back in a nano second.

"Present time!" Both she and Amelia squealed out.

"No way, you guys know that I didn't want any presents." I complained.

"Don't worry Bella, you'll love it, _trust me_." She said tapping her temple.

I nodded and Amelia stepped up.

"This is from all of us." She said motioning to herself, Jackson, Roxie, Erik, Chris and Emily.

She gave me a thin box and when I opened it there were two plane tickets.

"Thank you." I said even though I had no idea what they were for. All the tickets said was that me and another person are going to South America.

"And this is from Jasper, Alice, Emmett, and I." Rose said holding up a small box.

I lifted the lid and there was a key that looked like it went to a boat or something.

"Make sure you don't forget it when you go." Alice said which made me even more confused; I had no idea what these tickets were linked to. I have never cared to go to South America and I had never thought about wanting a boat. But I, of course, thanked them anyway.

"I believe our gift is next if I am not mistaken dear." Carlisle said to Esme.

"Ah, yes, I believe you are correct." Esme said before turning to me. "Here you go Bella."

She gave me a box identical to the last one. I opened it to find another key sitting in the cushion of the box, but this time it looked like a house key.

I looked up at Carlisle and Esme confused.

"It's for your getaway, sweetheart." She said which confused me even more but she just smiled in a way that told me I would find out soon enough.

I looked around to find that everyone besides Carlisle, Esme and I had left the room.

"I am assuming that everyone is out on the deck." Esme said, so we began to make our way out the back door and onto the deck.

When we got outside, I took in my surroundings. There were lights everywhere and everyone besides Edward was on the gazebo looking like a little mini orchestra.

"Bella, happy birthday, I wrote a song for you a while ago and I decided today would be the perfect day to sing it to you. It's about how you would make me feel if you were my biological daughter and we were human. I hope you like it." Chris said from his spot at the microphone at the entrance to the gazebo.

**(Song is My Little Girl by Tim McGraw.)**

**Gotta hold on easy as I let you go**

**Gonna tell you how much I love you**

**Though you think you already know**

**I remember I thought you looked like an angel**

**Wrapped in pink, so soft and warm**

**You've had me wrapped around you finger **

**Since the day you were born**

**You beautiful baby from the outside in**

**Chase your dream but always know the road**

**That'll lead you home again**

**Go on, take on this whole world**

**But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl**

**When you were in trouble that crooked little smile**

**Could melt my heart of stone**

**Now look at you, I've turned around**

**And you've almost grown**

**Sometimes your asleep I whisper 'I love you'**

**In the moonlight at your door**

**As I walk away, I hear you say**

'**Daddy, I love you more'**

**You beautiful baby from the outside in**

**Chase your dreams but always know the road**

**That'll lead you home again**

**Go on, take on this whole world**

**But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl**

**Someday, some boy will come**

**And ask me for your hand**

**But I won't say yes to him unless I know**

**He's the half that makes you whole**

**He has a poet's soul, and the heart of a man's man**

**I know he'll say he's in love**

**But between you and me**

**He won't be good enough**

**You beautiful baby from the outside in **

**Chase your dreams but always know**

**The road that'll lead you home again**

**Go on, take on this whole world**

**But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl**

When the song came to an end I was shaking with dry sobs and Chris smile at me.

"Thank you, I love it." I whispered.

He nodded. "Bella, would you do us all a favor?" I nodded. "Turn around and please say yes."

I slowly turned around and when I did I gasped. Kneeling on the ground at my feet was Edward in a tux with a beautiful ring in his hand.

"Bella, we were engaged when we were human and it's all I can remember of that life. Now you're here when I never thought I would see you, making me never truly be able to love someone again. So will you please do me the honor of being my fiancée once again, and very soon, becoming my wife?" He asked and I dropped down on my knees nodding my head.

"Yes I would love to marry you." I choked out.

"Thank you for making me the happiest and luckiest guy in the history of forever." He said then hugged me and kissing me while everyone stood around us clapping.

After a few minutes everyone, meaning Alice and Amelia, finally calmed down.

So anyone want to tell me what my gifts are for?" I asked.

Esme stepped up. "Quite a while ago Carlisle gave me an island, named Isle Esme. On the island there is a cabin that I am allowing you and Edward to go to celebrate your engagement. You will be leaving in two weeks, for your week long Thanksgiving vacation. The key we gave you goes to the cabin." She said.

"Thank you both, so much." I said to them and they smiled back.

Alice then stepped up. "The key we gave you goes to a boat that we bought for you guys to go to the island. "The name of the boat is '_La Isabella'_, the name was Emmet's idea." I nodded to them and thanked them as well.

The last person to step up was Roxie. "The plane tickets we got you will take you from here to a small coastal town in South America. At the airport there will be a car waiting with a driver ready to take you to the docks where you will get on the boat and head to Isle Esme." She said.

"Thank you, all of you; this has to be one of my favorite birthdays, by far." I told them.

"Great, now let's go play some baseball." Emmet said.

We went to change. My family changed into baseball jerseys and pants that had our family crest on them. Once we had all changed we went down stairs. Once everyone was downstairs Emmett and Erik took off with the rest of us following behind him.

E POV

After we went hunting the girls went upstairs for about an hour to change their clothes so that they were wearing something nice. Of course, the girls kept going on about how Bella looked but they never actually pictured her in their heads.

They came down and I was speechless, she was absolutely gorgeous.

Next was present time, according to Amelia and Alice. And trust me, she was absolutely confused when she had gotten her presents.

We were now outside and I have to admit that all of the females in the family had completely outdone themselves

Once Bella, Carlisle and Esme came out Chris said a little speech and then started the song he wrote for her.

"Bella, will you please do us all a favor?" He asked when he was done and when she nodded he continued. "Turn around and say yes."

It was time, I knew that if I was still human I would be sweating bullets, and I probably was when I proposed to her when we were human. This was the most nerve racking experience of my vampire existence.

She turned around and gasped so I took that as my cue to start speaking. I nervously repeated the speech that I had practiced in front of my mirror for the last few weeks.

She started sobbing uncontrollably and dropped down to her knees and nodded. She hugged me. "Yes, I would love to marry you." She choked out and I kissed her passionately while everyone else clapped and cheered.

The next thing she did was demand to know what her presents were for.

After everyone explained, Emmett decided to break the peacefulness that had settles upon all of us.

"Great, now let's go play some baseball." He boomed and we all went upstairs to change.

We changed into our uniforms that had the Cullen crest on them, then went back downstairs to see that Bella and her family had changed and well and they had their family crest on their uniforms to.

Emmett all of a sudden took off into the forest so we all followed. We got to the field in a few minutes and Emmett and Erik shook hands.

"Let the games begin." Erik said and Emmett nodded.

We decided that we would bat first so Bella and her family made their way onto the field.

Chris was catching, Amelia was pitching, Roxie stood between first and second base, while Bella stood in the shortstop position between second and third. That left Erik and Jackson in the outfield.

Carlisle was batting first, then me, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and then Rosalie was batting last.

Esme and Emily were going to ref.

Carlisle went up to home plate and when Amelia threw the ball and Carlisle hit a grounder in Bella's direction. She dived for it and quickly threw it to Roxie who was standing at second before Carlisle could get there and she got him out.

I hit and the ball went into the woods resulting in a home run. I grinned at Bella and she rolled her eyes when I ran up to her and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips on my way to home plate.

Alice hit it out to the outfield and Erik picked it up and threw it to Bella who tagged her out. Jasper hit it and got to third.

Emmett brought Jasper home on a two-run homer. Rose hit the ball but Jackson ran at full speed and dove to catch it. When he got up the ball was in his hand and Esme and Emily called her out while she pouted like a little girl. I expected that from Alice, but not from Rose.

Bella's family was up to bat with Chris hitting first, then Bella, Jackson, Amelia, Roxie and then Erik hitting last.

Alice went to pitch and Carlisle caught for her, Rose took Bella's spot and Jasper took Roxie's spot, which left me and Emmett in the outfield.

Chris hit the ball and made it to third base. Bella hit it into the woods and I went for it.

I got back and threw it to Carlisle but Bella had beaten it to home by about 2 seconds. She looked at me from her spot on home plate and grinned, and then she blew me a kiss.

Jackson hit but this time I got the ball to home plate before he did and Carlisle tagged him out. Amelia hit the ball but Emmet ran up a tree in the middle of the outfield and then jumped off of it and caught the ball.

"My monkey man." Rose said seductively and Emmett winked at her.

Roxie went next but both me and Emmett went for it and ran into each other creating a thundering noise. We got up and Emmett threw the ball to third to keep her from going any farther. Erik hit the ball and got Roxie home but he got tagged out in the process before he could get to third.

The whole game went basically like that and by two am we decided to leave it at 59 to 59.

We ran back to the house and then at six am everyone except Bella left, so we went up to my room and listened to music until Alice came in and told her that Roxie and Amelia were here and that they were going shopping.


	4. Heaven Can Wait

B POV

The weeks before Thanksgiving flew by and it was already the day before Edward and I were leaving; going away felt weird but good at the same time. Ever since I was changed we spent the holidays together as a family and always spent the day hunting as if it was a replacement for the Thanksgiving dinner we always had when we were still human. But going away would let me and Edward have some much needed alone time. Whenever we were making out, someone would come before we could ever get any further.

At the moment I am packing with the help of Roxie, Amelia, Alice, and Rose. After three hours I was all packed and had about two hours to spare before I had to start to get ready.

"Hey, I am going to hunt before I get ready, does anyone want to join me?" I asked.

"Bella, I would like to join you." Emily said and I nodded.

We took off and got a meal in. we were on our way back to the house when Emily suddenly stopped.

"I would like to talk to you before we get back to the house, is that alright with you Bella?" She asked.

"No, of course not." I said.

"I just want to make sure that you don't think that you and Edward are moving too fast. It's ok if you want to slow down you know. I mean you've only been together for a little over a month and you're already engaged with him and going away with him." She said.

"Emily, I love Edward with all that I've got. And you have to remember that we were together before we both were changed. Do you think that we are moving too fast?" I replied.

"Actually I don't and I do understand." She said. "C'mon I'm betting the girls are getting eager for some Bella Barbie time before you leave." She said.

I groaned but nodded and we took off.

We got home and I was immediately attached by the rest of the female population in the house, which includes Emily and Esme. They took me upstairs and made me take a shower. All through the night they debated on how I should wear me hair, how I should do my make up, and what I should wear.

Unfortunately, unlike the weather on the island being extremely warm, it was obviously extremely cold here. But on the bright side I didn't have to wear the barely there clothes that Alice wanted me to, but on the down side, Alice looked extremely sad and I couldn't find it in myself to be happy about the weather.

"C'mon Alice, be happy. I know you wanted me to wear that, but obviously I can't. Will you cheer up if I promise you that I will change before we get off the plane?" I asked and it worked like a charm.

She shot up in an instant. "Okay, but I will know if you don't."

"Don't worry Alice; I don't want to disappoint you." I told her

She was definitely excited, she started bouncing up and down and she had a huge grin plastered on her face.

"Doesn't time fly when you're having fun?" Roxie said which made Esme look at her watch.

"Oh, Bella, would you look at the time. It's a good thing that the boys already put all the luggage in the cars. You guys have to go." Esme said

We went downstairs where the rest of the family was waiting in the mud room.

"Are you ready love?" Edward asked.

"Yup." I said popping the p.

We hugged the rest of the family and then left. We decided to take my black Audi Q7 **(pic is on profile)** because it had more room than my convertible or his stupid shiny silver Volvo.

"Where are the keys?" Edward asked.

"Why do you need them?" I asked.

"So we can leave." Edward replied.

"Oh I get it, you think you're driving." I said.

"Well yeah." He said.

"You think so?" I asked.

"Yes, now will you please give me the keys already?" He said getting frustrated.

"No, I want to drive." I told him.

"I don't think so." He said.

"Wanna bet on it?" I asked him and help out the keys.

He grabbed at the keys but I moved out of the way seconds before. I ran off and he followed me but couldn't keep up.

"Bella, Edward." I heard Alice yell and we immediately stopped. "If you guys don't leave now you're going to miss your plane."

"Well we will as soon as Bella gives me the keys." Edward said.

"Well I guess we won't be leaving then." I replied.

"Let's do this the easy way." Edward said. "Alice, what do you see?"

We saw her go into her vision state and a few seconds later she came out of it.

"Well?" Edward asked.

"Shouldn't you know?" I asked him.

"She's blocking me." He said.

I got an idea and I was Alice wink at me telling me that my plan would work.

While Edward was concentrating on penetrating Alice's mind I snuck over to the car.

"Alice, stop blocking me." Edward said getting more frustrated.

"Bella's driving." She said.

That's when he realized I wasn't with him anymore. I turned the car on and rolled down the window.

"You heard her, let's go we have a plane to catch." I said and I watched him shake his head in defeat.

He came over to the passenger side and got in. "Sneaky, but you better be careful because I can be sneaky to." He said in my ear.

We drove in comfortable silence to the airport. Once we got there we had to wait thirty minutes because our flight had been delayed. Finally our flight was called and we boarded onto the plane and went to the first class section. After we took off and the pilot gave us the signal to take our seatbelts off I went into the small bathroom to change into the clothes that Alice had been begging me to wear. I was wearing a Hollister skirt; a white tank top, a Juicy Couture lambskin jacket and black leather Juicy Couture flip flops.

When I got back to my seat I got my iPod from my carryon and started to listen to We The Kings. On the plane ride I found a song that I was going to show Edward later, it was perfect for us.

Once the plane landed we got our luggage and found the car that was waiting for us. It was a white Porsche Boxter Spyder **(pic on profile)** and it was all ours for our duration here in South America.

"I am so getting one of these when we get back home." I told Edward.

"Not if I beat you to it." He said admiring the car.

I rolled my eyes and got in the car while he put our luggage in the car. When he was done we took off for the docks and once we were there I immediately noticed the boat. On the side of the boat was _The Isabella Marie_ on the side of the boat in bold black curvy letters. We put our stuff in the seats in the boat so it wouldn't get wet. After we left it was about fifteen minutes since Edward was going as fast as the boat would let him, which was extremely fast because Rose tinkered the engine to make it go extremely fast.

"Hey look over there." Edward said, pointing out to a dot on the horizon that I could barely see even with my vampire vision. "That's Isle Esme."

As we got closer I was in awe. The island was beautiful. The water was clear blue and you could see down to the ocean floor.

"Wow, this is amazingly beautiful." I told him.

"Yeah, its okay, but you make it perfect." He said.

I got up and kissed him. He pulled up beside a dock and tied the boat to the posts. He grabbed all of our bags and jumped out.

"C'mon. I'll give you a tour of the house but then we need to hunt before we go out." He said.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see." He said.

"You do know that I hate surprises right?" I asked.

"Yeah but this will be worth it. We are going to have some fun." He said matter of factly.

We got to the house and it was amazing. There was a kitchen (which we wouldn't be using), a living room, and 3 bedrooms with their own bathrooms. Finally we made it to the last room. It was the master bedroom. The walls were light blue and it had beautiful bedding which matched the curtains. There was a dark wood nightstand on one side of the king sized bed and 2 dressers made of the same wood. Then there was a hallway between the bedroom and the bathroom. On each side were walk in closets that had our names carved into the wood at the top of the doorway which confused me since this is Carlisle's and Esme's house. The tour went on and we arrived in the mast bathroom. The walls were dark blue and there was a granite countertop against the wall to my right. On the left wall there was the toilet and a full length mirror. On the wall on the opposite side that we were standing was a huge bath tub that could fit two and it had jets, and then there was also a walk in shower that was big enough for two people.

"Wow this is like my dream home." I said.

"Well there's a dream come true." Edward said.

"Wait, this is our house?" I asked Edward.

He nodded. "We all have a house on the island. There is the main house which belongs to Carlisle and Esme. Then Alice and Jasper have their house and so does Rose and Em. Esme got sick of the others breaking the main house so she made them build their own." He said and I knew exactly what he meant when h said "breaking the house".

"How did you know that this is how I wanted my house to look like?" I asked him.

"I got Alice to find out exactly what you dream house would like, down to every tiny detail, then she helped me get everything together."

"Wow this is amazing, thank you so much." I told him.

"I'm glad you like it but we need to go hunt." He said.

We ran out of the house and hunted for about an hour and then came back and got changed. I walked into the shower while he was checking something in the basement.

I got done and walked into my closet. I dried myself off changed. I put on a pair of destroyed cuff Bermuda shorts, a We The Kings t-shirt, a zip front moto jacket, and a pair of ankle boots with two buckles on the side. I walked out of my closet and went back into the bathroom to dry my hair and put it into a high pony tail. I walked into the bedroom and saw Edward laying on the bed already dressed in shorts and a navy blue polo.

"You ready to go?" he asked.

"Yup." I said popping the p.

"You look amazing by the way." He said.

"Thanks, you don't look to bad yourself." I told him.

He grabbed my hand and we walked down the path to the docks. We got to the main land and got in the car and took off. We got to a club and got out.

"A club, really Edward?" I asked."

"Yeah, why not?" He asked.

"Look at the line." I told him.

He winked at me and grabbed my hand.

"Hey Rick." Edward said to the bouncer.

"Hello Mr. Cullen. Where's the rest of your family, and who is this beautiful young woman?" he asked.

"They are all home in Forks, this is beautiful young woman is my fiancée, Bella." He said.

"Well it was nice meeting you Bella. And nice seeing you again Mr. Cullen." Rick said and then he let us in.

I looked at Edward curiously.

"Carlisle owns half of the club." He said.

I nodded.

We danced for a few hours and then the dj stopped playing music.

"Hello everyone, I hope you are all having a good time. I just wanted to let you all know that we are doing karaoke in about thirty minutes. If anyone is interested then come on up and tell me." he said and then put the music back on.

"You should go sign up." Edward said.

"Okay, I think I will." I said and then went up and told the DJ my name and the song I wanted to sing.

"What are you singing?" Edward asked when I got back to the table.

"Can't tell you, it's a surprise." I told him.

~*~ Twenty minutes later ~*~

"Okay, it's time to start the karaoke. First up is Bella Masen singing Heaven Can Wait by We The Kings." The DJ said.

I got up and walked to the stage with all the men's eyes on me and also some of the girls.

"This song is for my fiancée, Edward Cullen." I said before I started to sing.

**Here's a song for the nights I think too much**

**And here's a song when I imagine us together**

**Here's a song for when we talk**

**Too much and I forget my words**

**Heaven can wait up in the sky**

**It's you and I **

**Heaven can wait deep down in your eyes**

**I'm yours tonight**

**Lay your heart next to mine**

**I feel so alive**

**Tell me you want me to stay, forever**

'**Cause heaven can wait**

**Here's a song for the one who stole my heart **

**And ran so far that cupid couldn't catch her**

**Here's a song for the kid who aims so high**

**He shot her down**

**Heaven can wait high in the sky**

**It's you and I **

**Heaven can wait deep down in your eyes**

**I'm yours tonight**

**Lay your heart next to mine**

**I feel so alive**

**Tell me you want me to stay, forever**

'**Cause heaven can wait**

**Here's a song for the nights**

**I drink too much and spill my words**

**Heaven can wait high up in the sky**

**It's you and I**

**Heaven can wait deep down in your eyes**

**I'm yours tonight**

**Lay your heart next to mine**

**I feel so alive**

**Tell me you want me to stay, forever**

'**Cause heaven can wait**

'**Cause heaven can wait**

'**Cause heaven can wait**

**Well there's the next chapter, sorry it took so long but I have been extremely busy lately so to whoever is reading this, I am extremely sorry. I am going to start writing the next chapter tomorrow so hopefully I will get it up soon. Please review and tell me what you think or if you have any suggestion, they give me inspiration for what to write **


	5. Super Girl

B POV

I walked off the stage and made my way over to Edward. Before I got there I was stopped by a boy with a baby face and spiked blonde hair.

"Hey there gorgeous, my names Mike Newton, I was wondering if I could buy you a drink." The guy asked.

"Mm, no thanks, I don't drink." I said and went to leave but he stopped me again by putting his hand on my arm.

"Whoa, you are freezing, why don't you come with me and I'll warm you up." He said waggling his eyebrows.

"No thanks, I am engaged." I told him.

"So am I, but they don't need to know." He said.

"Look you seem like a nice guy, but I seriously think you should let go of my arm before my fiancée comes over here." I told him.

"You're fiancée is here?" He asked.

"Yeah right there." I told him then pointed out Edward who had a pissed off look on his face.

"Well, I think I could take him." Mike said.

"I don't think so. You see, he's more muscular than he looks. I would be careful." I told him.

"Look sweetie, you don't have to worry about me, I'll be fine." He said

All of a sudden Mike got a terrified look on his face. I turned around and Edward was standing behind me.

"I think you should let my fiancée go." Edward said threateningly.

Mike nodded and let go of me. I walked away with Edward but when I looked back five minutes later, Mike was still in the same spot with his arm out as if he was still holding my arm and there was that terrified look he got when he noticed Edward was behind me.

"Look, that guy is still standing there." I told him laughing.

"Yeah." He said. "You know, I realized something tonight."

"Really, what?" I asked thinking the worst.

"I don't want to be engaged anymore." He said breaking my heart. "I cannot wait to be married to you and call you my wife."

"Don't do that." I said hitting his arm.

"What do you not want to get married anymore?" he asked with hurt in his eyes.

"No, I can't wait either, but I thought you didn't when you said you didn't want to be engaged anymore." I said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to think that." he said.

He leaned over the table to kiss me and I met him half way, loving the feeling of his lips on mine.

"Hey, let's go back to the cabin." He said.

A half an hour later we were back at our cabin on Isle Esme. I knew I had to have "the" talk with him.

"Hey Edward can I talk to you." I said from the living room.

He was there in a second, sitting on the couch beside me.

"Of course, love."

"I know that we're finally alone but I want to wait to have sex until after we're married. The way I see it is that you wait your whole life for that special someone and you want to wait to give it to them. Well you're my special someone and I was hoping we could wait until we are married." I told him.

"I think that is an amazing idea. I completely agree with you." He said.

I smiled and we decided to go down to the game room and hang out there for the night. We played pool, ping pong, wii, and a bunch of other stuff.

"I still can't believe you beat me at pool and ping pong." Edward said. "When we get back you should play against Emmett, he will flip out if you beat him, which I bet you will."

"That's a good idea." I said smiling at him as we sat down in the living room.

"So what do you want to do today?" Edward asked.

"What you don't have the whole day planned out?" I asked him

"No. I thought you should have one day to do what you want to do." Edward said.

"Aww thanks, I want to just sit around all day and be lazy." I said.

"Ok, what lazy thing do you want to do first?" He asked.

"I want to go and put my bathing suit on and sit out on the deck in the sun." I told him.

"Ok, let's go pretend to be human." He said and we went and got our bathing suits on.

We got to the porch and Edward laid the seats so that they were lying down and I went to turned the radio on.

"I love this song." I said as Super Girl by Saving Jane came on.

I started to sing it.

**I'm the life of the party**

**So contagious**

**All the boys wanna catch me**

**But I'm just playing**

**(One)**

**One two come and see what I can do**

**(Two)**

**Two three everybody's after me**

**(Three)**

**Three four let me tell you what's in store**

**Let's go everybody on the floor**

**I'm super girl**

**I'm everywhere**

**I'm flashing lights**

**They stop and stare**

**I'm fire red**

**I'm on a roll**

**I'm in your head and everybody knows**

**I'm, I'm, I'm super girl**

**I'm the perfect disaster**

**You can't stop me**

**Coming faster and faster**

**But you just watch me**

**(Five)**

**Five six don't you want a little fix**

**(Six)**

**Countdown get a little crazy now**

**(Nine)**

**Nine ten see me work the room and then**

**Hold on everybody here we go again**

**I'm super girl**

**I'm everywhere**

**I'm flashing lights **

**They stop and stare**

**I'm fire red**

**I'm on a roll**

**I'm in your head and everybody knows**

**I'm, I', I'm super girl**

**Walking every wire**

**Set the world on fire**

**No one's shining brighter**

**Oh, oh, oh**

**I'm super girl**

**I'm fire red**

**I'm on a roll**

**I'm in your head and everybody knows**

**I'm super girl**

**I'm everywhere**

**Those flashing lights they stop and stare**

**I'm fire red**

**I'm in your head and everybody knows**

**I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm super girl**

**I'm, I'm, I'm super girl**

**I'm, I'm, I'm super girl**

"I am never going to be able to get over how beautiful and talented you are." Edward said when the song was over.

"Well I am never going to get over the fact that we are finally together again." I said

"I know. Before I saw you up on stage I couldn't remember you, just your name and that we were supposed to get married, and that I loved you more than anything. Then when I saw you again it was like it hit me in the face, you were right there and I remembered everything." He said.

"Before I saw you I would get little flashbacks, I completely remembered you, that's why I have never been with anyone else, it felt like I was betraying you even though I though t you were dead, I just couldn't do it." I said. "You know, my family has tried to set me up with so many male vampires but I just refused, I couldn't do it."

"I know what you mean, there is another family that are like us besides yours, one of the females has been trying to get me to be her mate for the longest time but I always told her that I couldn't because of another woman that has my heart, which was you all along." He said.

"You know I can't wait to visit them and see the look on her face." I told him.

"We'll make sure to invite them to the wedding." He said and I grinned at him.

"I can't believe that after over 90 years we are finally getting married. I am so excited." I said.

"I know me to, love. " Edward said

All to soon our week on Isle Esme was up. We got in the boat and went to the docks where we got in the rental car to go to the airport.

"Remind me to get one of these when we get back home." I said

"I don't know, I might beat you to it." Edward said.

"How about this, you get a black one and I get a white one. You said so yourself that you would rather it be black." I told him.

"Ok, sounds good and I'll make it even better. I'm going to get yours as an early wedding present." He said.

"Ok, but only if I can buy yours as an early wedding present." I told him. "Deal?"

"Deal." He said and smiled at me which I returned with one of my own.

The rest of the ride to the airport was quiet with the occasional quick glances we had at each other when we thought that the other wasn't paying attention. Of course, whenever I looked at him he caught me and vice versa.

We got in first class and waited for the plane to take off.

"Thank you for bringing me here. I had a lot of fun; I can't wait to come back.

"You're welcome, love." He said. "I can't wait to come back as well."

**Sorry for the wait. My internet was down for forever, or I guess it felt like it. Haha. Anyways I have some ideas for new stories that I am going to start when this is done, which will be soon since I have decided where to end it. Anyways I will post the ideas and I hope you guys will help me pick which one to do first.**

**I'm going to start writing the next chapter tomorrow so hopefully you won't have to wait as long.**


	6. Your Guardian Angel

Chapter 6: Your Guardian Angel

B POV

Once we got back to Forks we were greeted by our family. Alice decided that it was about time we started planning the wedding. We decided on a date, June 6th. The colors would be navy blue and gold. My maid of honor would be Amelia and my bridesmaids would be Roxie, Alice, and Rose. They would all wear navy dresses. Edward's best man would be Jasper and Emmet, Jackson, and Erik would be his groomsmen. They would all wear black tuxes.

Alice, Rose, Amelia, Roxie, Esme, Emily and I were all going to New York this coming weekend to do some shopping for dresses, while all the guys were going to Seattle to look for tuxedos.

The week before our shopping trip went by extremely fast and before I knew it we were being dropped off at the airport by the guys. We shopped all day on Saturday and by the end of the day we found the perfect dresses. My dress was a satin a-line gown with a beaded embroidered bodice and inverted V empire with a cathedral train. **(Dress is on profile, the description isn't very good, it's beautiful.) **The bridesmaid's dresses had a long chiffon halter. The waist gathers into a side cascade with a pleating at the bust. **(Dress is on profile.) **

We left Sunday morning and took the dresses to my house so the boys would have a chance at seeing them. We walked back downstairs and waited for the boys to get back from Seattle.

"Hey does anyone want to go to Port Angeles with me?" I asked.

"Sure." They said except for Esme and Emily.

"I think that I have had enough shopping for a while, you girls go ahead and have fun though." Emily said and Esme agreed.

We got in our cars and left a half an hour later we got to the car dealership in Port Angeles.

"Are you going to get a new car, Bells?" Amelia asked me.

"Nope, it's my early wedding present for Edward." I told her.

After we had been there for about 2 minutes a salesman came out.

"Hello, my name is Bill Pontierre, how can I help you ladies?" Bill asked.

"Yes I'm looking for a certain car and I was wondering if you had it." I told him.

"Well how about you come inside and I'll see what I can do for you." He said and I nodded.

"Hey Bells, we're going to go look around." Roxie said. I nodded and went into the building.

We went into an office and he logged onto a computer on the desk that I sat in front of.

"So what are you looking for?" He asked.

"I'm looking for a 2010 black Porsche Boxster Spyder." I told him.

He typed the car into the computer and said that he had 2 cars on stock. After he showed them to me I picked the one I knew Edward would like the best and bought it.

"Well, there you go, have fun with your new car." Bill said.

"Thank you." I said and drove off.

We got back home and I put the car in the garage and put a car cover on it.

About an hour later I was in my room listening to music and reading when Edward came in.

"Hey Love." He said.

"Hey, how was your trip?" I asked him.

"It was great, we got everything we needed. What about your trip? Did you get everything you wanted?" He asked.

"Yes it went perfect and we found the best dresses." I told him.

"That is great now I have a surprise for you, it's at my house." He said.

"Ok, but only if I can show you your surprise first." I told him.

He nodded and we went to the garage. I took the cover off and his jaw feel to the floor. Then he came back to reality and hugged me so hard that if I was a human he would have crushed me. I threw the keys at him.

"Let's take it for a test drive." I said.

We got in the car and went to his house. Then we went into his garage and he uncovered a car. It was the exact same thing he got but mine was in white instead of black, just like the one we rented. I started jumping up and down and then went and jumped on him. I thanked him and kissed him passionately. He then turned on something in the car and a slow song started to play.

"May I have this dance, my beautiful fiancée?" he asked and I nodded and the first verse of Your Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus started. He whispered the words in my ear while we danced.

**When I see your smile**

**Tears run down my face**

**I can't replace**

**And now that I'm stronger I've figured out**

**How this world turns cold **

**And breaks though my soul**

**And I know, I'll find deep inside me**

**I can be the one**

**I will never let you fall**

**I'll stand up with you forever**

**I'll be there for you through it all**

**Even if saving you sends me to heaven**

'**Cause you're my, you're my, my**

**My true love, my whole heart**

**Please don't throw that away**

'**Cause I'm here for you**

**Please don't walk away**

**And please tell me, you'll stay, stay**

**Use me as you will**

**Pull my strings just for a thrill**

**And I know, I'll be ok**

**Though my skies are turning gray**

**I will never let you fall**

**I'll stand up with you forever**

**I'll be there for you through it all**

**Even if saving you sends me to heaven**

**I will never let you fall**

**I'll stand up with you forever**

**I'll be there for you through it all**

**Even if saving you sends me to heaven**

**I will never let you fall**

**I'll stand up with you forever**

**Well there you go, next chapter will be the end I'm sorry to say. It will go straight to the wedding and I might do something after that, like an epilogue or something haha hope you enjoyed. Leave me a review and tell me what you want. Also let me know which story you guys would like me to post the ideas are on my profile under the story "I NEED HELP". Thanks to everyone who read!!!!**


	7. The Wedding

BPOV

Today is the day. After about 90 years I am finally going to be married to the love of my life, Edward. I was so excited and I am pretty sure that Amelia and Alice were starting to rub off on me. I was literally bouncing up and down as I waited for the females in my family and my soon to be family to arrive.

All of a sudden my phone went off notifying me of a text message sent from Alice.

**Hey, go take a shower, we will be there in about half an hour to help you with everything. – Alice**

**Alright see you soon, by the way I hate you and Amelia, I am literally bouncing up and down in my seat! LOL! – **Bella

**HAHA! P.S. go take a shower! – Alice**

With that I went into my bathroom and took a shower until I heard the front door open.

It's time to get ready!

EPOV

I was sitting in my room reading and listening to music when my phone went off.

**Hey Edward, it's time for you to start getting ready so you need to go take a shower and put your tuxedo on. Jasper and the other guys will be there to help you get ready in about 45 minutes. See you in a few hours! – Alice**

**Haha thanks for the heads up Alice. I will get right on that. – Edward**

**Just get going you are wasting time **** - Alice**

I laughed at my pixie like sister and went to take a shower. I got out and put my tux on. Once I was done I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in." Edward said.

They all walked in and I knew that it was time to finish getting ready. In about an hour I will be getting ready to head downstairs to get married to the love of my life, Bella.

Carlisle and Chris went downstairs not long after they came up to greet guests who were now starting to get within hearing range. I heard the Denali's and some of the other covens that I had met. There were also some other guests that I didn't recognize so I am guessing that those are Bella's guests.

BPOV

It's time!

Emily, Roxie, Amelia, Esme, Alice, Rosalie and I are getting in the limo that will take us to the Cullen's house where the ceremony was taking place. We chose Esme's garden because it is the perfect size and it was just simply beautiful. Alice had already assured me that the wedding would go smoothly but it looked as if she was hiding something from me.

When we got to the house we went through the garage and through that door into the kitchen to avoid any curious eyes.

The wedding is scheduled to start in about 15 minutes.

EPOV

With about 30 minutes left before the wedding is supposed to start we headed out to Esmes garden for the ceremony.

I was walking to my spot when I was stopped by Tanya Denali. It hadn't gone unnoticed by me or any other member of my family that she had romantic feelings for me and even after all these years it was no secret that she still had those feelings. I had told her on many occasions that I didn't feel that way about her**.**

"Wow, I can't believe you are getting married Eddie. You know there is still time." She said.

"Time for what, Tanya?" I asked.

"Us silly. You still have time to call it all off and we can be together." She said hopefully.

"I'm sorry Tanya, but I just don't feel that way about you. I am in love with Bella. I have been even before we were changed so I am definitely not going to call it off. Now I need to go, I am getting married in 15 minutes." I told her.

She just nodded sadly but didn't say anything else and walked quietly back to her seat.

**(Alright so I don't know exactly how a wedding goes so I am just going to cut it to the end.)**

BPOV

"Isabella Marie Swan Masen, do you take this man to be your husband?"

"I do."

"And do you Edward Anthony Masen Cullen take this woman to be your wife?"

"I do."

"You may now kiss the bride."

And that is exactly what he did.

The End!


End file.
